1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to compositions for treating keratin and methods of use, and, in particular, to compositions comprising one or more acid direct dyes and to methods of applying these compositions to hair or skin to impart color thereto.
2. Background of the Technology
It is well appreciated that individuals often wish to cosmetically alter the coloring of their hair by various known hair coloring treatments and that many individuals change their own hair color to their favorite hair color using currently available hair dye compositions. In particular, oxidative dye compositions are commonly used because such compositions simultaneously decolorize and dye hair, thus widening the degree of freedom of hair color. Thus, individuals having comparatively dark hair are able to use such products. Moreover, the products provide a greater number of color variations.
Use of oxidative dye compositions to treat hair is typically expensive and can be time consuming as well. In addition, the chemicals employed in these treatments can be caustic and somewhat damaging to the hair. Their frequent use is not preferred, and rather they are generally used at intervals of at least about one month. It is unavoidable that the color of hair dyed with oxidative dye compositions gradually fades during this one month owing to the influence of washing with shampoo, sweat, ultraviolet rays from sunshine and the like. The gradual fading of color results in a gradual reduction in the feeling of satisfaction generally felt immediately after dyeing.
Thus, individuals who have had their hair color-treated are often desirous of prolonging the effects of treatment for as long as possible and otherwise wish to keep their hair in as healthy a state as possible between visits to the colorist. One way of prolonging the freshness of a hair coloring treatment and to otherwise preserve the condition of the hair is to use hair color maintenance shampoos, conditioners, rinses, mousses, gels, sprays and the like. Examples of such hair color maintenance products include AVEDA™ shampoos and conditioners; TRICOL™ Color Plus™ products; ARTec Color Enhancing shampoos and conditioners; LOGICS™ Color Refresher™; and UTENA™ Cha Charl™. Such hair color maintenance products are typically formulated with a degree of coloring, so as to assist an individual in an attempt to prolong the duration of the coloring treatment. These products have a number of drawbacks, however. For example, such products require daily use in order to maintain hair color. Furthermore, such products are low in hair dyeing power, thus being insufficient for revitalizing fading color.
Methods for maintaining hair color are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,341. In addition, a color refreshing rinse has been sold under the name ROUX® Fancifull®.
There still exists a need for improved color revitalizing products for hair that has been previously treated with an oxidative dye composition to supply color to the hair that has been lost by washing or shampooing. In addition, since untreated hair also fades when exposed to sunlight, shampooing and styling tools such as curling irons and dryers, there also exists a need for improved products which can be used on hair that has not been previously treated with an oxidative dye composition to impart color thereto.